


My Savior- Prinxiety

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (maybe), M/M, get in birches we're starting a new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Virgil is rescued from his misery by a chance meeting in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	My Savior- Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I got carried away and ended up really liking it, so I'm thinking of making it its own story. I'm not sure yet, so I'm posting a portion of the first chapter here first to see if people actually want to read it.
> 
> If you think I should continue or have any feedback, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, are you okay?”  
Roman stood near a table in the library, where a boy was sitting, surrounded by crumpled papers and cans of Redbull. The hood of his black and purple jacket was on his head, the bags under his eyes were large enough to carry groceries, and he was deathly pale.  
“Oh my gosh, when was the last time you slept?”  
The boy stared blankly at his computer.  
“It is three in the goddamn morning, I have not slept in three days, for some godforsaken reason, I’m still studying for these stupid finals, I’ve lost my grip on reality, and I think I just saw a ghost. So, yeah, I’m doing great.”  
“Jesus Christ Superstar, that must suck.” Roman sighed and sat next to the fair-skinned guy.  
“Wow, musical references in the first 5 minutes within meeting me, you’re definitely a theatre kid.”   
He smirked. “Takes one to know one.”  
“Touche. What brings you to the hellhole we call the library during the Devil's Hour?”  
“It’s the witching hour.”  
“What, no it’s not, Devil’s hour is 3 am, the witching hour is midnight.”  
“No, it’s the other way around.”  
“Look, as the self-proclaimed emo here, I think I know when the Devil’s Hour is.”  
“Sure you do.” Roman rolled his eyes. “And for your information, I’ve been here for hours, though I wasn't exactly working. I fell asleep at least...” he checked his phone. “Four or five hours ago. I just woke up and was on my way out when I saw you, Mister Emo Nightmare, looking like his soul had just left his body. I was trying to get a picture for Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Library Goth, woooo.”  
He wiggled his fingers for effect and Virgil scoffed.  
“Haha, very funny, Princey. And goths and emos are totally different things,” the boy retorted, referring to Roman’s red and gold attire.  
“Excuse me, I love that name, and I refuse to be referred to as anything else!”  
“Oh God, what have I done?” the boy laughed a little and pushed off his hood. “Do you have an actual name?”  
“Indeed! Roman Kendrik, at your service.” He bowed, jokingly. “And you?”  
“Virgil Alvaro,” he said. “Not like this whole conversation hasn’t been great or anything but could you leave me to my misery?” He gestured to his cluttered workspace. “I gotta finish working on this dumb project for McCoy or my grade is gonna tank.”  
“No can do, Jack Smellington!” Virgil snorted at the nickname and looked over at the Jack and Sally pin on his backpack. “You need to eat something and go to bed before you die of exhaustion.”  
“No way, if don’t finish this, I’m gonna flunk and if I flunk, I’ll get kicked out of school and if I get kicked out of school, I won’t be able to get a good job, and if I don’t get a good job, I’ll end up on the streets, and if I end up of the streets, I would most certainly die within a week. Do you want me to die out on the streets, Romano?”  
“You’re gonna end up dead no matter what if you don’t take a break.” He paused. “Please say that name isn’t going to stick.”  
“Shush Romano, I’m trying to work.”  
Roman looked over at Virgil’s laptop screen.  
“Is what you have now saved?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
Before Virgil could react, Roman had shut his laptop, and shoved it into his bag, along with the balled-up papers and pens.  
“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!”  
“Forcing you to take a break. Now, there’s a Starbucks a few blocks away, I’m gonna buy you one of those bistro box things, you’re gonna eat it and you’re gonna go home and you’re gonna sleep or so help me gods I will frickin… challenge you to duel. Got it, Brad Pitiful?”  
“You’re really going with that Princey thing, huh?”  
Roman nodded, and the pale boy sighed in defeat.  
“Fine,” he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go, Mr. White Knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you liked it.  
> If you'd like me to make this its own series, please let me know in the comments, and if you'd like to make a request for a pairing and/or prompt, you can do so in part one of this series!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> edit from future author whoooooooooo (on like 2/5/2021)- am I still gonna write this as its own story? yes. did I take a suppppeerrrrrr long break by accident and haven't started? also yes. but I've got my outline ready, i swear it's coming yall


End file.
